


Name Game #2

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lab work, and David finally figures out what to call Emma Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Game #2

**Author's Note:**

> Hodges is so not mine, and this makes me sad. I think I'll have some chocolate.  
> Neither is the theme from "Pinky and the Brain", whom I also adore.

David walked into the ballistics lab with an evidence bin and set it down on the table in front of Emma Lee.

“Your turn.” he said and she grinned up at him. “Just set it on the counter, the log book is over there, too.” she said and slid a clip into the gun she was working with. The loud snap and the way she was grinning at him almost made him jump. Instead he just frowned at her and moved the bin to the counter and then grabbed a pen to sign the log in book.

“Thanks, Brain Guy.” she said as he turned to go. He stopped, frowned again and turned back to her. She was still smiling at him.    
“Why do you do that?” he asked. She looked at him oddly and giggled a little. “Cause it’s my job.” she said and raised her eyebrows at him as she held up a gun. He let out an exasperated sigh and came back over to her. “Not that...why do you always call me Brain Guy?” he said.

“Cause that’s what you are.” she stated simply and put the gun she’d been working on away. He opened his mouth to say something but wasn’t sure what to say so he closed it. She grinned again and turned away from him, grabbing a file from the counter behind her. She turned back and put it with the gun, wrote something on the bin tag, then took the whole thing over to the lock up cabinet and put it in one of the spaces locking it shut.

She came back over and started cleaning the table top before she started on the next one. “Everyone else calls me Hodges.” he finally said and in his head facepalmed himself for it. She finished cleaning off the table and then grabbed the bin he’d just brought.

“I know.” she said and did that little laugh again, then noted the time in the book and took the gun out to look at it. He watched as she carefully looked over every inch of it with almost extreme concentration before she even made a move to tear it down. Without thinking of it he pulled over a lab stool and sat down across from her.

She looked up with that grin again. “So what did you find?” she asked. He met her gaze with a grin of his own. “An odd oil was used, not regular gun oil...this was thicker. The outside of the clip had some kind of wax on it.” he said and she wiggled her eyebrows.

“And you’re not telling?” she asked and he shook his head. “Okay.” she said and laughed and he watched as she tore the gun down quickly and started going over it.

“So why Brain Guy?” he asked as he watched her work. She didn’t look up, but made a sound like he should just know. “Like I said, that’s what you are. Everyone in this lab has a role - yours is the brain.” she said and he sat up and kind of smiled at that. She noticed and laughed.

“Greg is the comic relief, but he jokes to hide his seriousness. Nick’s the hero with the heart of gold. Catherine is the mom, Grissom’s the overly analytical leader, Sara is the bitch slap of reality *he laughed at that* and you...your the brains. You’re the one that holds the info and deals it out when needed.” she said as she worked.

He leaned back down on his elbows on the table and grinned. “So, what’s Henry?” he asked. She stopped working and rolled her eyes, “Henry’s kind of like that kid in school that tries way to hard, to the point he’s just annoying. The kind you really wouldn’t feel all that bad stuffing into a locker.” 

David laughed and said, “So well put.” She just smiled. “So then, what are you?” he asked. She grinned and looked up at him.

“Good. Bad. I’m the chick with the gun.” she said and shrugged. He shook his head and said, “You’ve been watching too much Evil Dead.”

She gasped at him and said, “Blasphemy! There is no such thing as too much Evil Dead. Hail to the King, Baby!” 

She worked for a few more minutes and then picked up part of the stock and sniffed it. Then she grinned and picked up another part and ran a fingernail over it, scrapping up the wax residue. She looked at it, then took and smudged it on a piece of paper.

“You owe me a coffee.” she said and leaned on the counter across from him. He tilted his head and said, “Prove it.” 

“Sewing machine oil. Not all that uncommon until about 60 years ago give or take. At the turn of the century, some places even sold it advertising it as Sewing Machine and Gun Oil. But, it is thicker. The other one? Red Crayon. Someone has been recapping their own bullets on the cheap.” she said.

He sat up, smiled and gave her a polite golf clap.

“You don’t have to go to a gun shop to buy sewing machine oil. And you don’t leave a paper trail if you alter your own bullets.” he said and she nodded. “But whoever is, isn’t being careful about removing all the wax and at some point it’s going to build up and go bad on them. As it is, I wouldn’t fire this until I’ve thoroughly cleaned it.” she said.

“You have earned your coffee.” he said and then laughed when she did a little dance and said, “Yay!”

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, “Spooky.” “‘Scuse me?” she replied. “That’s what I’m going to call you, Spooky.” he said and she slowly smiled.

“Okay. Why though?” she asked.

“Because you just are sometimes. With the horror movies, and obscure knowledge about things out of nowhere and how you get so secretive sometimes. And the fact that half the temp pool think you’re some kind of Voodoo witch and you seem to encourage it every chance you get.” he said and she laughed.

“I get bored...and little sideways glance and odd mumbling in their direction, throw some salt over my shoulder when they look and they’ll believe anything. Next time I think I’ll have some kind of twitch.” she said and he just shook his head and smiled.

“And, as my sidekick, you have to have a nickname.” he said and got up to go. “Sidekick? I’m the sidekick?” she said and gave him a look. “Of course.” he said and turned back to her.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so.” she said and crossed her arms. “You said I was the Brain, so I must know best. Besides, the song doesn’t work if you’re not the sidekick.” he said and she put her arms back down and looked confused. “What song? When did we get a song?” she said.

He just grinned and started singing, “They’re Spooky and the Brain, Yes, Spooky and the Brain.” he turned and walked out of her lab just as he sang, “One is a genius, the other’s insane.”

She burst out laughing and watched him go. He must still have been singing it because when he passed Henry in the hall, Henry looked at him funny and then went to the other side, making her laugh even more.

She sighed and went back to work. “Okay...I’ll be the sidekick.” she said to herself and smiled. Then she looked up and laughed again, reaching for her phone.

David was back in his lab when his phone went off. He looked at it and saw a sound file from Emy. 

“Hey Hodges, did you finish that trace for me?” Nick said as he came in the door. All he got in reply was David’s phone yelling out “NARF!” and David trying to cover what was looking to be a bad case of the giggles.

Nick just nodded and said, “Um...I’ll come back.” and backed out the door.


End file.
